grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Grand Battle II
The Grand Battle II is the second of the eight Season One Grand Battles, created by cyber95. The battle was originally located here. Characters Player Characters Supporting Characters The Observer- The organizer of Grand Battle II. Compared to the Director, he is almost comically lackadaisical, but started the battle in belief of his own superiority to the Director. Nu - One of the spirits of the guardian orbs in The Labyrinth Field; this one fused by accident with Gestalt after Vyrm'n killed the rest. Vyrm'n then destroyed it at Gestalt's request. Dorukomets- An arrogant spectral knight who was a contestant in The Grand Battle (until Lutherion amalgamated him into his Wightmaw Arm). He was left on the interface between Pop-Up Land and Escheresque with a horde of mad souls, and was destroyed by The Balancer. The Stage Director - A surly mimic of the Director who tries to manage the contestants in Showtime. Like the Director, he wears a suit, but his face is instead obscured by a wreath of cigar smoke, instead of being composed of ether itself. Clara Jungfrau - A well-intentioned undead nun and contestant of the Intense Struggle who was not affected by the "zombification" of her fellow cameos in Value City Mall. She "invited" the Organizer into the Doomish Temple. Konka Rar - An undead contestant from The Savage Brawl who, like Clara, remained self-aware in Value City Mall. He was killed by the Doomish Temple's sentient rock after vandalising the place while being curbstomped by the Organizer. "Frank" - The Organizer's servant and acting agent in the Dimensional Speakeasy. She is an intricately detailed wooden doll, which shifts form and personality (and even name) to fit in with the universe in which she finds herself. Lucian - the likely-mad scientist responsible for raising Vyrm'n. He eventually escaped his universe and ended up in the Speakeasy, where he agreed to work for Frank while continuing his research. Probably going to wrap up being an unrepentant douchebag. Rounds Round 1: The Labyrinth Field Dead Character: Professor Armidillo Reccxer The first round is set in Donelle's MSPAFA The Labyrinth Field. The contestants were scattered in a dead field, with jagged walls and a lush garden hidden on a different plane of reality. The Professor allied with Gestalt, then retaliated when Vyrm'n took offense towards Cabaret and tried to suffocate him. Samuel, with Galus' assistance, sent his consciousness to the garden, and was pursued by Reccxer and Gestalt, then the Sunset. The Balancer blasted Samuel into little pieces but the Karmist restored himself using the Sunset's own lifespan. Vyrm'n made a solemn promise to itself to protect Maxwell, and destroyed all of the guardian letter-orbs to prevent Samuel from getting his life-stealing hands on them. Gestalt, possessed by the spirit of the last guardian orb, returned to the dead field and fought Vyrm'n. The Professor follows, but his Cane was smashed in the fight, and blew him up. Round 2: Destructo World Dead Character: Cabaret Destructo World was an abandoned theme park, where all the rides and stalls are out to kill the contestants. Vyrm'n immediately hated the clutter of the battlefield, and resolved to kill Cabaret as soon as possible to leave. The Faceless ensured Gestalt will not attack it again, then fell foul of Cabaret's traps and drove itself into a mindless rage. Samuel showed his powers off to Maxwell, who spent most of the round looking for Vyrm'n. The Faceless pursued Cabaret into a deathtrap funhouse, and got in a tangle with Galus, then the Sunset, before finally regaining sanity. Cabaret realised he can't survive, and assembled a shrapnel bomb in an unsuccessful attempt to take the Faceless out with him. Round 3: Escheresque Dead Character: The Sunset Escheresque was a world based on the paintings of MC Escher. In this bizarre landscape perspective was everything. This world was adjacent to Pop-Up Land from The Grand Battle. Vyrm'n awoke in a logic defying waterfall to find a note left by Amethyst. She brought this to the attention of The Sunset who attempted to reach Amethyst, but before he was able The Grand Battle moved on, leaving behind the crazed ghost of Dorukomets. Gestalt and Samuel merged, allowing them to share their powers. Samuel wished to attack Vyrm'n and to do draw her attention he threatened Maxwell. Vyrm'n, Gestalt and Samuel fought, resulting in Samuel's 'light', a dark voice that had commanded him, to be transferred to Vyrm'n. The Sunset saw Dorukomets as a way to recharge himself and accidentally absorbed the ghosts of Lutherion Maw's undead army. Vyrm'n and Galus attempted to take on the crazed balancer to no avail. Ultimately it was Samuel using Gestalt's powers that finally killed The Sunset. Round 4: Showtime Dead Character: Samuel Therion Showtime was a round set in The Observer Theatre. Contestants had to perform for an ethereal crowd; becoming stronger as the crowd enjoyed their perfomance and weaker as they disliked it. While onstage props functioned as though they were real and the Stage Director would get them any props they needed. Gestalt took control of The Sunset's power armour and played the role of the villain against Galus. This proved popular. Samuel was a broken man, sobbing in the janitor's closet. Backstage Maxwell asked Vyrm'n to kill Samuel. Vyrm'n was upset that Maxwell had asked this and gave in to a being which had previously been Samuel's 'light', it now called itself Vyrm'n's 'conscience'. Vyrm'n went on stage and battled Gestalt and Galus, eventually exposing some of the spectators to it's void. Maxwell confronted Samuel, who took Maxwell's shotgun and then his own life. Round 5: Value City Mall Dead Character: Galus Lee Matthews This round is set in a mall full of zombies. All of the contestants from Season One are among the zombies. Undead contestants behave as normal. Maxwell has become somewhat unhinged over the guilt that it was his fault that Samuel died. Vyrm'n at the behest of Conscience goes out and kills zombies, and finds a way to recover lost mass through the use of a cape grabbed from Glere and water. Gestalt, growing weary of the battle and the constant demands of emotion, withdrew somewhat, beginning to act only instinctually. It searched the mall for new parts to add to itself. Maxwell and Galus met Sister Clara and Konka Rar. After a brief conversation Maxwell went off to the atrium and finally confirmed his theory that he was on Earth. Galus attempted to break into a weapon shop, succeeding only in drawing the zombie's attention. In the end he took his own life rather than become one of them. Round 6: Doomish Temple Dead Character: Maxwell Deakin This round is set in an ancient temple filled with deadly traps, and cursed items. The Observer allowed Sister Clara and Konka Rar to come along to this round as well. Clara channels The Organizer who kills Konka Rar with ease, but promises to help Gestalt and Vyrm'n fight the Observer in the next round. Though Vyrm'n tries to protect him Gestalt ends the round by suffocating Maxwell with his own clothes. Round 7: Dimensional Speakeasy Winner: Vyrm'n The Observer's home, pretty much. He's turned the place into a 1930's style speakeasy and beings from all around the multiverse come to it. Vyrm'n and Gestalt begin in a trophy room housing the remains of the six deceased competitors. Gestalt is taken by "Frank", a subordinate of The Organizer, to meet a being called The Diarist. To have any hope of beating The Observer they must convince Vyrm'n to fight him; The Diarist's book is designed to do just this, to erase Vyrm'n's backstory and her mind, reverting her to a mindless entropic. Vyrm'n meets Jessamine, the proprieter of the speakeasy and her servant Paris. Paris gives her a key, later revealed to be a means to shape the Speakeasy. After meeting with Lucian, the scientist responsible for her creation, Vyrm'n and Gestalt meet up again and Gestalt reluctantly uses the book to erase Vyrm'n's mind. Jessamine shows up and there is a big fight, resulting in Paris' death and Gestalt's near insanity as he struggles to maintain a host of conflicting realities. Jessamine is defeated and Vyrm'n is near feral. Gestalt, along with Clara who is once again awake, decides to go and punish Lucian for his actions. The Speakeasy is slowly beind destroyed by the conflicting realities of the Diarist's book and Vyrm'n's influence upon the key. The Observer finally shows himself but the battle seems hopeless; Gestalt is unable to inflict any lasting harm. Clara manages to trap The Observer in an elaborate spell which he cannot simply undo, while Vyrm'n returns and mindlessly attacks him. When all looks hopeless Gestalt sacrifices himself to allow Vyrm'n a way out. Though The Observer is not defeated a measure of defiance is achieved with Vyrm'ns escape. He claims that though it may take him a while he will recapture her for All-Stars. Category:Grand Battles Category:Canon Grand Battles Category:Season One Grand Battles Category:Completed Grand Battles